


anunciação

by Winters_Rose



Category: Desaventureiros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angst, Desaventureiros - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, canção da morte, enemies por tipo 10 segundos mas ainda assim, my weak-ass attempt at humor, se eu continuar vou adicionando as tags que faltam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Rose/pseuds/Winters_Rose
Summary: Fliq não se lembra exatamente do que fez para cair, mas ele se lembra da Queda. E de quem estava lá logo depois.





	anunciação

**Author's Note:**

> então, já faz algum tempo que eu escrevi isso (tipo menos de uma semana depois que saiu good omens) mas só agora tomei coragem de postar. até porque ontem foi quinta-feira e não teve episódio e estou órfã até agosto.
> 
> alguns avisos:  
> 1\. apesar de ser um au de good omens eu tomei algumas (várias) liberdades artísticas pra encaixar com o mundo maravilhoso de desaventureiros e também pra o que eu achava melhor de escrever.  
> 2\. eu amo demais mitologia bíblica então me perdoem por eventuais dramas em excesso sobre anjos caídos e etc.  
> 3\. perdoem também se ficar muito fora de personagem, tentei conciliar um pouco de cada um mas o material bruto é bom demais e não sei lidar tão bem
> 
> espero que gostem? por favor deixem comentários porque sou uma jovem ansiosa e insegura sobre minhas produções.

**\- NO PRINCÍPIO -**

 

Ele não se lembra do Paraíso, para falar a verdade.

-

Ele se lembra do calor, da claridade e dos sons, mas ele não poderia descrever muito mais sobre o lugar onde sua existência começou. Parecia algo inalcançável, agora.

A Queda, no entanto, é algo impossível de se esquecer, as imagens vívidas e bem gravadas em sua memória, a primeira de sua nova existência.

-

Tudo queimava, cada parte do que era considerado seu corpo, tudo o que era considerado _sagrado_ dentro de si. Tudo ardia sob fogo celestial, e a dor parecia ser interminável. Pode muito bem ter sido – então, o conceito de tempo era algo recente, e ainda muito instável.

O seu nome se perdeu enquanto caía, junto a todo o resto. Era um nome que já fora maior, com muito mais sonoridade e um significado, mas agora-

 _Fliq_. Foi o que lhe sobrou.

Ele não estava esperando pelo impacto. Algo sólido colidiu com seu corpo, e então, ele não estava mais caindo.

“Ah!” É a primeira coisa que ele escuta como um não-anjo.

 _Não-anjo?_ _**Demônio** _ . _É assim que eles estão se chamando. Lúcifer, Asmodeus, e todos os outros_.

Ele não processa o outro ser de imediato. Abandonado, sem propósito e ainda desorientado pela Queda, Fliq consegue apenas se concentrar na dor. Ele não estava mais queimando, não, agora sentia seu corpo inteiro estremecer com o frio que lhe assolava junto da distância do Paraíso, e ele quase pediu pelas chamas de volta. O seu coração clamava por misericórdia, mas não recebeu nada.

O solo onde tinha aterrissado era árido e escapava por entre seus dedos. _Areia_ . Ele não precisa de ar, mas respira fundo da mesma forma. O movimento traz à tona algo que ele não havia notado antes: Suas asas – suas asas estavam doendo. Isso não estava certo. _Por que suas asas estavam doendo?_

“Pobrezinho. Você caiu, não foi?”

Seus olhos abriram para finalmente focar em quem tentava aplacar seus sentimentos.

Um anjo, vestido em uma túnica branca e dourada, suas asas claras abertas e estendidas, fazendo sombra no rosto de Fliq. Não era muito alto, e o cabelo escuro estava bagunçado com o vento desértico. Ele tinha um instrumento musical amarrado em suas costas, algum tipo de trombeta, mas ele não estava muito certo disto.

Uma muralha enorme se erguia por trás do anjo. O Jardim do Éden, supôs ele, corretamente. _Mas ele não deveria estar ali, deveria?_

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, o anjo murmurou:

“Eu acho que você errou o caminho, é uma estrada nova, e tal.” Frente a falta de resposta, ele continuou, “Você não parece muito bem. Quer ajuda?”, diz, estendendo uma das mãos.

O anjo sorria um pouco, e para o espanto de Fliq, a expressão em seu rosto parecia de genuína simpatia com sua situação. O que só serviu para deixá-lo _ainda mais_ confuso. Eles não deveriam estar brigando? Esse era o cerne da questão, não era?

Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, no entanto, Fliq olha ao redor, finalmente notando o estado de suas asas, e congela em seu lugar. Suas penas, antes tão límpidas e brancas quanto as do anjo à sua frente, estavam completamente negras. Algumas ainda chamuscavam, e só agora ele percebia o cheiro de queimado vindo delas. Uma sensação de horror começou a dominá-lo por completo.

O anjo ainda tinha a mão estendida para ele.

“Vamos. Ninguém está olhando.”

Não era uma ameaça, longe disso, mas Fliq poderia muito bem interpretar como uma. Esse ser sagrado era seu inimigo agora, por mais que tentasse convencê-lo de que não. E a força celeste que carregava naquele simples gesto… era demais. A ferida da Queda ainda estava completamente aberta e exposta. Ele não conseguiria suportar aquilo.

“Fica longe de mim!” Gritou, a voz estridente e mais trêmula do que gostaria, enquanto se arrastava para trás na areia, sem saber para onde ir a não ser para _longe_ até que o chão começou a ceder sob seus pés.

“Espera!”, o anjo gritou, mas Fliq não teve oportunidade de responder.

No instante seguinte, ele não estava mais na Terra.

-

O Lugar era escuro, úmido e _frio_.

Fliq aterrissou de costas, sobre pedra, dessa vez. Felizmente, recolhera suas asas machucadas para o Plano Etéreo, ou elas teriam recebido toda a força do impacto que tirou o ar de seus pulmões – não que isso fizesse uma diferença efetiva em seu corpo. Era apenas muito desagradável.

A dor ainda tornava difícil se concentrar no presente, mas Fliq fez um esforço para tentar compreender a situação. O ar ao seu redor era parado e pungente, como o de uma caverna. Ele estava no centro de um círculo formado por uma quantidade enorme de seres. Sem saber exatamente como, sua mente associou a visão a um nome – A Legião de Anjos Caídos.

 _Demônios_.

Observado por todos e ainda caído no chão, Fliq se sentiu nu e vulnerável sem… ele carregara algo consigo, no passado, da mesma forma que o anjo carregava seu instrumento.

 _Suas adagas_. Ele se sentia nu sem as lâminas. Precisaria achar novas o mais rápido possível. Tecnicamente, eles estavam todos do mesmo lado agora, mas isso não significava que Fliq poderia confiar em ninguém dali.

Isso era o Inferno, afinal.

“Ah. _Você_. Não sabia se deveria lhe esperar, para falar a verdade”, disse uma voz por trás dele. O demônio caminhou até ficar de frente para seu mais novo anjo caído.

Fliq o reconheceu de imediato. Mesmo com memórias difusas do passado, era impossível esquecer a face d’O Adversário. Ele fora seu irmão, antes, e então seu oponente.

Apesar de que ele não poderia ser mais considerado inimigo, não é mesmo?

Estrela da Manhã, Lúcifer, Satã. Não importava que nome usasse ou como parecesse. Suas dúvidas lhe trouxeram aqui, e agora, Fliq era mais um de seus soldados.

Isso não trazia a calma que supôs que traria, de _pertencer_ a algum lugar.

Ele apenas esperava poder preencher um pouco do vazio que lhe acompanhava desde o Paraíso.

O Senhor do Inferno estendeu a mão e o ajudou a erguer-se do chão. Fliq não conseguiu evitar imaginar como teria sido se tivesse aceitado a ajuda do Anjo, na Terra.

-

Alguns meses se passaram antes que Fliq o reencontrasse.

Ele tinha acabado de cumprir sua missão, e agora subia a muralha do Jardim para poder ter uma visão melhor do resultado. Ele ainda não se acostumara completamente às asas, e preferia não usá-las quando possível; era estranho demais. Pelo menos conseguira adagas novas. Nisso, ele poderia confiar.

Assim que alcança o topo, se depara com ele, que não mudou em nada desde a última vez em que se viram: túnica branco e dourada, asas límpidas estendidas e sempre presentes em suas costas. O Anjo o vê imediatamente, e aquele sorriso sincero se abre outra vez em seu rosto. Fliq tenta não estranhar a atitude eternamente positiva.

“Olá! Você parece melhor.”

“…Oi.”, é tudo o que Fliq responde, ainda um tanto incerto de como reagir à simpatia de alguém que teoricamente era seu inimigo. Da última vez em que fora solidário com O Outro Lado, ele caiu do Paraíso. Ele não tinha certeza do que era o equivalente da Queda para o Inferno, mas ele definitivamente não queria descobrir.

“Então,” a voz do anjo o tirou de seus pensamentos, “você deu mesmo o fruto pra eles.”

Fliq dá de ombros.

“Me mandaram fazer confusão. Mas, sei lá. Não vi muito problema, também”.

E não tinha visto, mesmo. O que é que tinha de errado em comer uma _maçã_?

“ _Deve_ ter algum problema. É o seu trabalho, né?”.

“Acho que sim. Sou meio novo nisso.”

Fliq tira uma de suas adagas da bainha e começa a brincar com elas, um hábito que ele começou a desenvolver para aplacar seu nervosismo – a prática acabou lhe rendendo alguns vários cortes acidentais, mas ele estava melhorando.

Só após alguns minutos virando e revirando as lâminas é que ele nota que algo estava diferente no Anjo desde a última vez que o vira.

“Espera, você não tinha uma trombeta, algo assim?”

O Anjo para onde está por um instante, olhos castanhos arregalados, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo de errado.

“Você tinha! Era toda dourada e brilhante.”

Quando responde, sua voz está baixa, e evita olhar para o rosto de Fliq.

“Eu dei.”

“Deu?”

“Dei”, ele repete, e aponta com a cabeça para o casal que caminha lado a lado pelo deserto. Só agora Fliq podia perceber que o Homem carregava o instrumento de metal longo que até agora a pouco pertencia ao Anjo.

“Você _deu_ sua _trombeta celestial_ para o Humano?”, Fliq pergunta, surpreso.

“Eles precisavam de algo para se animar, acabaram de ser expulsos de casa! Pelo menos agora eles têm música.” A voz dele fica mais aguda enquanto tenta argumentar, claramente na defensiva. “Além disso, ela solta fogo também. Assim eles podem se proteger do frio e desses animais horrendos que ficam surgindo toda hora.”

Fliq franze a testa, intrigado, e sente que, no passado, provavelmente riria dessa situação.

“Tudo bem, é a sua trombeta, meu anjo”. O demônio não sabe dizer de onde o _meu_ surgiu, e decide não pensar nisso por ora. _Ou nunca_.

Sem parecer notar o comentário, o Anjo respira fundo, cruzando os braços.

“Eu sempre preferi a lira, de qualquer jeito”, murmura emburrado quase para si mesmo, e algo dentro de Fliq se torna inexplicavelmente mais leve.

“Imagina só, se eu fiz a coisa certa e você a errada.” O demônio comenta em voz baixa, “Que eu estava certo em dar o fruto e você lascou tudo dando sua trombeta para eles.”

O Anjo ri um pouco, até que parece compreender o significado das palavras e fica sério de repente com a possibilidade.

“Ah, não! Se Mã- _Metatron_ soubesse, ia reclamar comigo por _éons_.”

Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo depois disso, apenas apreciando o horizonte recém-criado e brilhante da Terra. Algumas nuvens escuras começavam a se formar no céu azul, outrora limpo, acima deles. Uma tempestade estava vindo, a primeira deste mundo.

Um trovão ribombou no céu, e instantes depois, gotas grossas de água passam a cair sobre eles. Fliq considera dar o dia por encerrado – por mais sucesso que tivera cumprindo sua missão e por mais que a Terra fosse muito mais agradável do que o Inferno, não tinha nenhuma disposição para ficar encharcado.

Uma sombra cobre Fliq de repente, e ele não está mais se molhando. O demônio olha para cima e encontra uma das asas brancas do anjo lhe protegendo da chuva, enquanto a outra cobria a própria cabeça do ser celestial.

“Obrigado”, Fliq murmura, sua voz quase inaudível, assim que consegue se recuperar da surpresa. O Anjo apenas sorri de volta. Os dois passam mais alguns momentos em silêncio, apenas escutando a chuva caindo sobre a Terra, até que ele comenta:

“Eu lembro de você, sabe. No Paraíso-”

A questão era – ele não queria saber sobre o Paraíso. Não adiantava tentar lembrar de algo que nunca teria novamente, ele não queria esse tipo de dor. Mas não queria ser rude com o Anjo, não depois de tudo que ele fizera por ele hoje. Então, decide interrompê-lo com uma informação que ele _pode_ dar.

“Meu nome é Fliq.”

O Anjo o encara por alguns segundos, surpreso com a súbita disposição do demônio em compartilhar seu nome atual.

“Só Fliq?”

“Só Fliq.”

“Certo.” Após uma pausa, ele completou. “Você pode me chamar de Vic, então.”

Ele não estava esperando pela gentileza, pela oferta de uma alternativa ao nome sagrado do anjo, um nome que Fliq não possuía mais nem nunca teria novamente. Fliq poderia inventar apelidos, claro, mas não era a mesma coisa. Isso lhe fora oferecido, uma opção que ele lhe dera por vontade própria.

Pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, Fliq sorriu.

Ele estava começando a gostar desse anjo.

**Author's Note:**

> eu escrevi mais um pouco disso e fiz um monte de planejamento em um brainstorming de madrugada mas não sei até onde eu vou, depende se vocês gostarem ou não. 
> 
> e é isso! por favor comentem, sugestões são sempre bem-vindas <3
> 
> (meu twitter é @tori_cardoso)


End file.
